


A lonely stranger might yet be loved, even in death.

by Pseudothyrum



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Revenge, drabble-and-a-half, implied torture/murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudothyrum/pseuds/Pseudothyrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tariq is dead. Calum is going to see to it that someone pays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lonely stranger might yet be loved, even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Calum was going to go on some big rampage of revenge for Tariq, and then he never really did. This is my (sort of angsty) take on what I like to imagine happened off-screen at some point.

Calum breathes in. It is four thirty in the morning, and he is sitting in front of his computer. He should sleep, has to be at work in three hours. It is seven days since Tariq died in his arms. The rate he’s going, he’s probably going to drop dead. But not yet. Not yet. Calum hits play on the next video.

***

It takes him two weeks to identify the man, another three to track him down. It is thirty-six days since Tariq died in his arms, and Calum is picking the lock of a flat in Bruges where a man whose name does not matter lives. 

***

It is thirty-seven days since Tariq died in his arms, and Calum is setting fire to a flat in Bruges where a man whose name does not matter no longer lives. 

***

It is thirty-eight days since Tariq died in his arms. Calum breathes out.


End file.
